


Bound

by KylaraIngress



Series: Surprise Series [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylaraIngress/pseuds/KylaraIngress
Summary: Continuing the Surprise series, a 221B about them taking it to the next level.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Surprise Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1134419
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jberry/gifts).



> A belated birthday gift for JBerry.

John is nowhere near surprised when Sherlock says he wants to try new things in their sex life. Everything is an experiment to Sherlock, after all, even this. And he's not even really that surprised when it turns out he enjoys some of the more ... adventurous things Sherlock wants to try. After all, sex is sex, and John has always enjoyed sex since he first 'discovered' his cock. Sex with Sherlock is even better, and John doesn't have to wonder why. 

What does surprise him, though, is how much he enjoys being tied up and thoroughly dominated. After all, his father had had a pretty severe belief system when it came to the definition of masculinity, and no son of his would get his rocks off by being submissive.

But the moment Sherlock had tied his hands together, John became hard as a rock. He also came untouched the first time Sherlock fucked him. 

There was something to be said of giving himself completely over to someone. Trust issues, Ella had said. But he most definitely trusted Sherlock. Trusted him enough to shoot a man within a week of meeting him, and trusts him to this day. The sex isn't a big deal to John: he just hopes he can trust Sherlock with his heart. He doesn't want it broken.


End file.
